the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Humphrey
Humphrey is the main protagonist of the Alpha And Omega franchise. He is Kate's husband, Winston's and Eve's son-in-law, and Stinky's, Claudette's, and Runt's father. Appearance Humphrey is a slender and average gray omega, and he is not well-built. His fur is many different shades of gray. He also has a whit underbelly, a white face with a gray stripe down to the nose, and blue eyes. Personality Humphrey is an ideal omega wolf: Good-natured, witty, a good sense of humor, loyal, and kind (as well as a skilled peacekeeper, which is technically his job in the pack as he's the omega leader of the Western pack, presiding over the other omegas, keeping the peace and doing their best to diffuse tension, which seems to be the only responsibility he takes seriously). Humphrey enjoys making jokes, playing games, hanging out with his friends, and when he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. Humphrey seems to be the jealous type, seen when he interferes with Kate and Garth at the Moonlight Howl, and calling Garth "Barf" out of pettiness and envy. Humphrey is also a skilled improviser and brave as in the first film, he used quick-thinking to save Kate from a mudslide, some well-executed flattery to convince Marcel to help them again, and while he doesn't have the prowess of Kate, he has performed his share of bold and daring feats, even though sometimes his irresponsible nature can be a problem. Still, Humphrey is a true friend and loyal to all important to him, to his pack, his friends, and especially Kate, which is proven several times through out the movie as when his loyalty overrode his intention to run away from his problems and when he risked his life to protect Kate from the caribou stampede, proving to Winston his love for Kate was true. His loyalty was also proven when, during the train ride while Kate fell asleep, Humphrey might have chosen to not wake her up in time to get off for Jasper and run away with her, but he didn't. In addition, Humphrey is among the most beautiful howlers in the film, which is what helped Kate realized that her heart belonged to Humphrey. Humphrey is sometimes seen walking or standing on his hind legs, even though other wolves at the Moonlight Howl were shown doing this (as well as dancing). Humphrey seems to be a bit claustrophobic as he was hesitant to get into a cramped camper after having been dropped into Idaho in a cage. He also likes music as he danced an air-guitar to some playing on a radio (where he learned how to air-guitar is anyone's guess) in the movie. In the second film, Humphrey now has pups with his wife Kate and is now the pups' father. In the third film, Humphrey seems to be a bit more moody than usuall. He gets annoyed easily and is not really wanting to coach the team for the games. He also is seen giving a dirty look to the Northern team's coach, Nars. Along with his moodiness, he is shown to be extremely protective in the end of the film by yelling at Claudette and telling her to quit flirting with Fleet. In the fourth film, we see an entirely new side ot Humphrey. Hes shown to have the ability to fight, as he takes down two alpha wolves with Kate in the final battle to protect Daria. In the fifth film, Humphrey's abilities to fight are developed even more, as he's shown attacking the trappers to save his family, almost risking his life. However, he still maintains his Omega status as peacekeeper, and still has his fun-loving side. Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Wolfs